<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Won't Say (I'm in Love) by starrygemi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647348">I Won't Say (I'm in Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi'>starrygemi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Warblers, M/M, Song: I Won't Say I'm in Love (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygemi/pseuds/starrygemi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How about an impromptu song to help sort out a certain Warbler's feelings? That seems to solve everyone's problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Won't Say (I'm in Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just go along with it. Like, probably during season 3 era, but heavily AU, since Hunter exists and Klaine isn't there. </p><p>I had this idea in my head all week, and couldn't focus on anything else, so I had to write this and get it over with. Anyway, hope it isn't as bad as I think it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a day spent with a flock of Warblers, it was time for Kurt's departure. The small group of four were standing near his car to bid him farewell.</p><p>Jeff practically tackled the boy in a hug, "Kurtieeee, you need to visit us moreeeee."</p><p>He returned the gesture, "If you're willing to pay for gas, then sure, I'll spare a 3 hour drive going to and from to see you."</p><p>"If that means I get to spend more time with my Kurtie then I will pay for the gas," the blond offered with a beam.</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and withdrew from their embrace only to be brought into another.</p><p>"We truly do miss you being around, Kurt," Nick mumbled.</p><p>"I miss you guys too," he replied, returning the hug. He noticed Jeff mocking a pout, which made him giggle softly, "Come on," he reached a hand out for the blonde.</p><p>Jeff's smile returned as he gladly accepted joining the group hug between his friend and boyfriend.</p><p>"Needy," Kurt muttered jokingly.</p><p>They stayed in their small group hug for another few moments. The fourth in the group was awkwardly shifting between standing on his left or right. He stared longingly at them, well mainly the one with porcelain skin, for a moment before bringing his gaze to literally anything else.</p><p>Kurt pulled back from the hug, (Nick and Jeff held hands), and walked in front of the person who has yet to say bye.</p><p>"Hey," his voice quiet as he spoke with a shy smile.</p><p>Sebastian brought his attention back to the boy in front of him. The sight of the boy had prompted a warm smile upon his face, "Hi."</p><p>"I had fun today," he seemed to be lacking words when their gazes locked.</p><p>"As did I," he seemed to be captivated by the other's eyes, "Hope to see you again."</p><p>Kurt laughed politely at his attempt, "Yea, if these dorks keep persisting, you'll end up seeing me more than you need to."</p><p>"Not a bad thing, princess."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, but the tiny grin showed he didn't take the name offensively, "Okay, meerkat," he turned to his car with a bit of reluctance. Before his hand reached the handle a voice called to him, which made him let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>He turned to Sebastian, "What is it?"</p><p>"Not giving me a goodbye hug, that's not very fair of you," he stated with a smirk. His arms were open a bit.</p><p>"As if I'd spare my affection to you," he joked before immediately throwing his arms around the other.</p><p>They stayed in each other's arms longer than necessary. Neither were really paying attention, just wanting to soak in the other's presence for as much as they could. It was no surprise Nick and Jeff took a few pictures while planning an imaginary wedding for their friends.</p><p>They eventually had to withdraw though, not wanting to prolong their embrace past a minute mark. They both had a goofy smile on their face as they held gazes.</p><p>"Well," Kurt broke their stare and kicked a small pebble, pathetically trying to drag out his departure, "I should probably head out now."</p><p>"Yep, yea, alright, totally."</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Kurt decided to turn and walk back to his car. Once he was situated, he rolled down the car window and brought his attention to his friends, "Today was fun, hope we can see each other again sooner than last time."</p><p>"Goodbye, Kurtieeee!"</p><p>"Bye Kurt, drive safe!"</p><p>"Bye!"</p><p>Kurt smiled, "Bye!!" He reversed and turned out of the parking lot.</p><p>They watched his car drive off into the distance. Once it was out of sight, the three made their way back into the building. Though it was impossible to miss the blissful expression Sebastian had adorned, or his bouncy prance, or how he seemed a bit out of it.</p><p>Jeff elbowed Sebastian softly, "Looks like someone has a bit of a crush on our precious Kurtie."</p><p>That snapped Sebastian out of his joyous state, "Excuse you? No, I don't."</p><p>"Your smile says otherwise," Nick stated.</p><p>Sebastian covered his mouth as though that would help with anything, "I do not have a crush on Kurt, I don't do crushes." He rolled his eyes, his face heating up a bit, "They're a waste of time and it never ends well."</p><p>"Right," Nick smirked, noticing Sebastian's cheeks were a bit pink when he pulled his hand away.</p><p>"Bassy, crushes aren't always bad, Nicky and I are an excellent example of love."</p><p>"Yea, whatever," Sebastian mumbled.</p><p>"Anyway," Nick started, "We need to head to the commons for study night."</p><p>"We literally just sing and dance like fools, we never actually do work." Sebastian stated.</p><p>"Tonight might be different," Jeff spoke absentmindedly as he texted Hunter an "urgent" message.</p><p>The trio, led by Nick and Jeff stumbling over each other, made their way to the senior common rooms, where the Warbler's held their weekly study session. As they were approaching the door, Sebastian noticed Jeff whisper something to Nick, which caused the latter to burst out laughing. Jeff was laughing as well. Both composed themselves when the door stood in front of them, they shot a glance at Sebastian. This caused him to nearly turn around and run, because he noticed the tiny mischievous smirky expression the pair shared. As though they read his mind, they grabbed his hands.</p><p>He sighed, "Let me guess, tonight won't be any different."</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>The pair opened the double doors and bowed to the other. Which made him roll his eyes but proceed forward anyway with Jeff and Nick following suit. He heard a soft hum upon entry. He groaned slightly of annoyance, actually wanting help for once in calculus but they obviously needed to do an impromptu song first.</p><p><i>"If there's a prize for rotten judgement,"</i> Hunter started as he walked up to the slightly startled boy with a Cheshire smirk, <i>"I guess I've already won that."</i></p><p>"No," Sebastian turned to Jeff, "You didn't—"</p><p><i>"No man is worth the aggravation..."</i> Hunter looked at him with a stupid half-expecting expression.</p><p>It took a moment of silence before Sebastian realized he was supposed to continue the song. He sighed, "That's ancient history, been there, done that," he spoke monotonously.</p><p>Nick nudged him, <i>"Who d'you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you."</i></p><p><i>"Try to keep it hidden; Honey we can see right through ya!"</i> Jeff winked.</p><p><i>"Oh nooooo."</i> Sebastian didn't even mean for his words to go along with the lyrics, but it had.</p><p>Hunter, Jeff, and Nick harmonized, <i>"Boy, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of!!"</i></p><p>He decided to go along with it, not wanting to kill the mood. He sang as he moved deeper into the room, <i>"No chance, no way; I won't say it, no, no."</i></p><p>He halted his steps when another muse came out and dramatically sang while striking obnoxious poses, <i>"You swoon, you sigh; Why deny it? Uh-ohh."</i></p><p>Sebastian shoved David's face away with his hand, <i>"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love,"</i> he walks to the window and looks at the sky, <i>"I thought my heart had learned its lesson,"</i> memories of Paris flashed through, <i>"It feels so good when you start out,"</i> he glances down at the parking lot and imagined him kissing Kurt instead of just hugging him, <i>"My head is screaming 'Get a grip, boy!'"</i> he's immediately flushed and closes the curtain then turns around, <i>"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, ohhohohhhhhh."</i></p><p>Thad grabs his hand to get his attention, then boops his nose, <i>"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling,"</i> then twirls him away.</p><p>He practically fell into David's arms as he sang, <i>"Baby, we're not buying,"</i> he helped Bas up, <i>"Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling."</i></p><p><i>"Ohuhohhhhhhh,"</i> he restarted his note as he turned away from David only to run into Nick.</p><p>Nick starts, <i>"Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up,"</i> the rest of the muses join in to harmonize, <i>"That you got, got, got it bad?"</i></p><p>He felt his phone vibrate, he took it out while he sang, <i>"No chance, no way,"</i> he glanced down, <i>"I won't say it, no, no!"</i> It was a text from Kurt, which immediately brought a smile to his face.</p><p>Jeff peered over, <i>"Give up, give in,"</i> shot Sebastian a knowing smirk, <i>"Check the grin; you're in love."</i></p><p>He shoves his phone in his pocket as he sings the next line, <i>"This scene won't play,"</i> he shoves Jeff away while rolling his eyes, <i>"I won't say I'm in loveeee, ohohhhhhh."</i></p><p>He turned his head back at Jeff, and found Nick accompanying him to sing the next line, <i>"You're doing flips, read our lips: You're in love!!"</i></p><p>He pointed at the pair, <i>"You're way off base, I won't say it!"</i> He started backing up and crossed his arms, <i>"Get off my case, I won't say it."</i></p><p>He felt hands on his shoulders and glanced behind him, <i>"Boy, don't be proud. It's okay, you're in love."</i> Hunter squeezed his shoulders reassuringly before walking off.</p><p><i>"Ohhh..."</i> He walked towards one of the walls that held photos of all Warbler group photos and the one from the year before, <i>"At least out loud,"</i> he spots Kurt almost immediately, <i>"I won't say I'm in love."</i></p><p><i>"Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ahhhh~"</i> The five muses harmonized.</p><p>The students within the room applauded themselves and their classmates for pulling off an impromptu song with literally less than five minutes to prepare. The applause eventually died down and students went back to studying or chatting, but the muses noticed Sebastian still staring at the photo.</p><p>"So, Sebby," Hunter put an arm around Sebastian's shoulders, "Are you done with your pointless pining?"</p><p>Jeff appeared on Sebastian's right side, "Hunter, don't call it pointless."</p><p>"Fine-fine, silly." He dug into Sebastian's pocket and pulled out his phone, "What did Kurtie-Wurtie, say anyways?" He started walking off with the phone reading the message.</p><p>"Hey, no! Don't!" Hunter held the phone up, "I'm taller than you," Sebastian snatched the phone back, "That wasn't going to do shit."</p><p>"Whatever, just be glad I didn't just yeet it out the window," he turned around, "By the way, Precious Princess asked you on a date," Hunter stated with a smirk before walking off to find his cat he abandon when he received Jeff's text earlier.</p><p>"What? No, he—" He looked back at his phone and immediately read the message.</p><p>Nick and Jeff peered over.</p><p>Kurt👑<br/><i>- We should hang out again</i><br/><i>- Maybe without Nick and Jeff?</i><br/><i>- (i pulled over btw, im not texting &amp; driving)</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spare me of mistakes, I'm proofreading this and uploading it at 4am</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>